Happy Birthday to You! Goodbye My Love
by Putri Kushina
Summary: "Kau tahu, dulu aku tidak pernah percaya dengan kalimat 'Cinta tak harus memiliki'. Aku berpikir kalau orang yang membuat kalimat tersebut sangat tolol. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau takdir tak pernah berpihak padaku. Takdir baik selalu lari dariku, sedangkan takdir buruk bermain disekitarku."


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Warning : Sad ending!

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

**24 January XXXX**

Kushina Uzumaki diam termenung diatas ranjang king sizenya, matanya memandang kosong kearah hamparan langit mendung. Sebuah amplop dan kertas tebal dengan ukiran disetiap sudutnya tergeletak dilantai dihadapannya. Sebuah amplop...

Mungkin terdengar agak konyol, sebuah amplop bisa dikatakan menghancurkan hidupnya dalam sekejap mata. Didalam lembaran kertas berukiran bunga tersebut tertulis nama kekasihnya yang akan menikah esok. Memang, diamplop tersebut namanya juga tertulis, tetapi..

Namanya berada diluar amplop.

Atau lebih tepatnya, kekasihnya tersebut mengundangnya keacara pesta pernikahannya besok. Kekasihnya, Minato Namikaze, orang yang sangat dicintainya harus menikah dengan orang lain. Sungguh ironis, takdir baik menjauhinya dan takdir buruk bermain disekitarnya.

"Kushina.." Mikoto Uchiha memandang nanar sahabatnya bermainnya sejak kecil, ia tahu betapa Kushina mencintai Minato. Pria itu selalu berada disamping Kushina, menjaga Kushina dengan baik, selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah Kushina yang ditelinga orang lain mungkin terdengar membosankan atau lebih mirip jeritan keputusasaan, mengusir segala ketakutan Kushina, mau mengalah tanpa berpikir dua kali, bahkan mungkin rela mati agar itu demi Kushina.

Dan sekarang, takdir berkata lain, Mikoto tahu kalau Minato adalah orang yang tegas dan bertanggung jawab, dan ia akan melakukan apapun jika itu kewajibannya, termasuk jika mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. That's Minato! Dan sekarang, ia harus menikah dengan orang lain yang bahkan tidak dicintainya sama sekali karena perjodohan masa lalu antara kakeknya dengan kakek gadis tersebut. Mau tak mau, ia harus melakukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" serunya kembali. Ia memungut kertas yang refleks terjatuh dari tangan Kushina dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam amplop. "Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi-"

"Besok ulang tahun Minato." potong Kushina tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit hitam mendung. "Besok ulang tahunnya tapi, aku merasa malah aku yang mendapat hadiah. Padahal seharusnya dia yang mendapat hadiah."

"Kushina.." Mikoto benar-benar menangis kali ini, ia memeluk Kushina erat, hatinya seakan-akan merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kushina. Kushina membalas pelukan Mikoto, air matanya langsung menetes begitu saja, dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas.

"Minato.." Kushina terisak, satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis dan menggumamkan nama Minato, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kushina, kau harus sabar. Ok! Kau itu kuat, kalau kau seperti ini aku jadi tidak mengenalimu!" teriak Mikoto, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya, tangisannya semakin keras melihat sahabatnya yang menangis seperti ini.

* * *

Malam kembali menyelimuti bumi, bintang berserakan tidak teratur di hamparan langit luas. Diberanda sebuah rumah bergaya eropa, seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat sedang berdiri disana, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celanannya. Pria itu, Minato Namikaze.

Minato menghela nafas panjang, ia telah memandangi langit sekitar sejam lebih dengan posisi yang sama, seolah-olah dilangit tersebut terlukis wajah Kushina yang cantik. Tidak! Sangat Cantik malah.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, menekan sebuah tombol di sudut kanan atas kemudian menekan tombol kunci diponselnya hingga wallpapernya nampak. "Maaf." gumamnya pelan. "Maafkan aku Kushina, aku menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa memilihmu, kau tahu? Mengapa wasiat seseorang yang sudah meninggal itu begitu merepotkan sih?" sambungnya setengah tertawa. Mungkin ia sedang berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

TOK TOK TOK

"Minato, kaa-san boleh masuk?" teriak seseorang dari luar pintu kamar Minato, Minato segera berbalik menuju arah pintunya dan membukakannya untuk kaa-sannya. Ia memang anak yang berbakti.

"Silahkan masuk, kaa-san!"

Tsunade Namikaze, berjalan memasuki kamar putranya. Dilihatnya sekeliling, gelap. Hanya lampu tidur saja yang menyala, ia memandang Minato yang sedang duduk diranjangnya dengan raut wajah yang cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kaa-san." jawab Minato sambil tersenyum tipis, ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar wajahnya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tsunade menyentuh pipi putra semata wayangnya tersebut dan mengelusnya lembut, tetapi masih dengan pandangan yang prihatin. Ibu macam apa yang tidak sedih jika melihat putranya harus mengalami nasib yang sudah ditentukan orang mati? "Kau bisa menolaknya Minato. Kau tidak harus melakukan semua ini!"

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-san." Minato menggenggam tangan ibunya yang berada dipipinya, ibunya benar-benar seorang yang perhatian dan lembut. "Aku yakin, Kushina juga akan mengerti."

Tsunade kemudian memeluk Minato, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Sungguh, putranya adalah orang yang benar-benar tabah, ia memang putra Dan. "Tidurlah, kau harus bersiap untuk besok." ujarnya kemudian mengecup dahi Minato. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar Minato.

"Kaa-san." panggil Minato, gerakan Tsunade yang sedang memutar kenop pintu menjadi terhenti. Ia kembali menatap putra semata wayangnya itu dengan heran.

"Aku tahu, besok aku akan menikah dengan Shion. Tapi, bisakah kaa-san tetap menganggap Kushina sebagai putri kaa-san seperti dulu?" tanya Minato.

"Kau tahu hal itu akan semakin melukainya."

"Tapi ia tetap membutuhkan kasih sayang keluarga. Dan ia hanya memiliki kita."

"Kaa-san dan tou-san pasti akan menjaganya Minato. Kushina masih tetap putri kami meskipun ia tidak menikah denganmu." ujar seorang berambut biru keunguan yang berdiri dibelakang Tsunade.

"Tou-san!" seru Minato terkejut, ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan mendengerkan percakapannya dengan ibunya, padahal seingatnya jam segini ayahnya pasti masih berada di ruang kerja pribadinya.

"Tidurlah, besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan."

* * *

**25 January XXXX**

"Kau serius, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mungkin jaringan operatornya sedang gangguan sehingga ia mendengarkan kalimat tidak masuk akal dari ponselnya yang berdering tadi.

"Aku serius Mikoto. Aku akan hadir ke pesta pernikahan Minato. Sekarang cepat kemari dan bantu aku memilih gaun." perintah Kushina kemudian memutus sambungan telepon.

"Aku tidak yakin dia tidak akan menangis nanti." gumam Mikoto pelan, ia mengerem mobilnya tepat disamping sebuah butik karena lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah. Ia kemudian mengamati sekeliling dan gaun berwarna merah didalam butik tersebut menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun meminggirkan mobilnya dan memasuki butik tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujar seorang pelayan yang kemudian mengikuti arah kaki Mikoto menuju.

"Aku ingin membeli gaun ini." tunjuk Mikoto pada sebuah gaun panjang berwarna merah dengan bagian bawah yang mengembang seperti baju barbie.

"Maaf nona, gaun ini cuma pajangan, anda bisa memesan 2 minggu lagi jika-"

"Aku bayar dua kali lipat." potong Mikoto segera.

"Setuju." ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang, ia mengenakan pakaian bebas yang membuktikan bahwa ia adalah pemilik butik tersebut.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

TING TONG

Kushina menyalakan intercom apartemennya, melihat siapa tamu yang datang kerumahnya. 'Ternyata Mikoto' batinnya kemudian membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Mikoto masuk.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi!" Mikoto menatap Kushina tajam. "Kau serius akan pergi?"

"Tentu. Aku telah berpikir semalaman. Minato mungkin bukan atau tidak akan lagi menjadi milikku, tapi aku yakin akan satu hal." ujar Kushina dan berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti Mikoto.

"Dan apa hal yang kau yakini itu?" tanya Mikoto, meskipun sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan Kushina.

"Minato mencintaiku! Hatinya hanya untukku! Aku dan Minato mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tapi meskipun tidak bisa bersama, dengan siapapun kami berakhir nantinya, selama kami masih menyimpan perasaan suka masing-masing didalam hati kami akan bahagia." ujar Kushina mantap.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat Kushina yang sudah berubah, setidaknya hari ini Kushina terlihat lebih baik dari pada kemarin. Dalam hati ia memuji Minato. Minato dapat membuat Kushina dewasa tanpa menghilangkan sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Mikoto yakin Minato ingin Kushina bahagia dan tetap mencintainya meskipun yang ada disampingnya bukan dirinya lagi, dan dia telah berhasil membuat Kushina mengerti apa yang diinginkannya tanpa harus memberitahunya.

'Minato benar-benar hebat' puji Mikoto lagi.

"Oh ya, Mikoto, apa yang kau bawa itu?" Kushina menunjuk tas kertas yang dibawa oleh Mikoto, didepannya tertera tulisan Yamanaka Boutique.

"Oh, aku membelikanmu gaun tadi, aku melihatnya dipajang didalam butik dan kupikir cocok untukmu. Sana, kau mandi dulu, aku akan berdandan kemudian meriasmu."

"Waahh, terima kasih Miko-chan~"

* * *

"Awww, pelan-pelan sedikit Mikoto." protes Kushina ketika Mikoto secara tidak sengaja menarik kasar rambutnya.

"Maaf." Mikoto terkekeh pelan "Mungkin sebaiknya rambutmu dimodel bergelombang tergerai saja yah." gumamnya pelan, tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Kushina.

"Terserah kau saja, kau ahlinya."

Setengah jam telah berlalu, waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 08.10 waktu Jepang. Mikoto telah selesai menata rambut Kushina, ia benar-benar membuatnya menjadi bergelombang tergerai, atau bahasa kerennya di model sosis, tetapi tidak terlalu keriting karena panjang rambut Kushina hanya lebih pendek sekitar 5 cm sekarang. Mikoto juga telah memakaikan make-up tipis diwajah Kushina dengan eyeshadow berwarna biru cerah, tak lupa ia memasang bulu mata palsu dan lip gloss pink cerah diwajah Kushina.

"Selesai." jerit Mikoto girang, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hasil kerjanya akan sebagus ini, padahal ia bukanlah seorang make-up artist. "Sekarang, ayo pakai gaun ini dan kita berangkat."

Kushina mengeluarkan gaun yang dibeli Mikoto tadi, warnanya merah tanpa lengan dengan bagian bawah yang mengembang seperti barbie. Kushina menyentuh permukaan gaun tersebut. 'Ini satin' batinnya tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengangkat gaun tersebut tinggi-tinggi, hingga seluruh permukaan gaun tersebut nampak. gaunnya bervariasi one shoulder dengan bunga payet yang menghiasi atasan baju dan rok bawahan serta permata yang menghiasi seluruh baju, modelnya ball gown.

"Cantik sekali." ujar Kushina, Mikoto tersenyum tipis.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kushina mengangguk antusias, membuat Mikoto tertawa melihatnya.

"Syukurlah, sekarang cepat pakai, lalu kita keacara kehancuran hidupmu."

"Kau mengejekku?" Kushina mendelik kearah Mikoto, berpura-berpura marah akan perkataan Mikoto barusan. Tetapi Mikoto yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau tahu? Ketabahanmu sudah melebih gembel yang tidak pernah makan selama setahun." Tawa Mikoto semakin lebar.

"Cih." Kushina segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya, tidak sampai 15 menit, ia keluar lagi dan mengenakan gaun tersebut.

Mikoto memandang Kushina berbinar-binar seolah-olah Kushina adalah seorang bidadari yang terdampar di bumi, bagaimana mungkin sosok gadis tomboy dan kadang terlihat mengenaskan dapat berubah menjadi cantik begitu? Kushina memang penuh kejutan.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik." puji Mikoto.

"Terima kasih." balas Kushina, pipinya dihiasi rona merah.

"Ayo berangkat." Mikoto segera beranjak dari kamar Kushina, diikuti dengan Kushina sendiri. Kushina menatap Mikoto bingung.

"Mikoto, kenapa kita pergi lebih awal?" tanya Kushina heran. Sekarang baru pukul 08.30 waktu Jepang, berarti pestanya akan dimulai satu setengah jam lagi. Mengapa mereka harus berangkat terburu-buru?

"Kedua keluarga mempelai sudah berada disana sejak pukul tujuh pagi tadi."

"Lalu?" Kushina semakin heran sekarang. Mikoto berbalik dan memegang kedua bahu Kushina, ia menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu banyak hal yang ingin kau katakan pada Minato, dan satu setengah jam saja tidak cukup mengatakan semuanya."

Kushina memandang Mikoto lekat-lekat, sahabatnya ini memang sangat mengerti akan dirinya. "Aku tahu rasanya sulit memberi 3 ucapan selamat sekaligus, tapi kau harus tabah. Ok!"

Kushina tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Mikoto, ia merasa bebannya menjadi semakin ringan sekarang. "Tentu saja." Mereka berdua pun memasuki mobil Kushina yang dikemudikan oleh seorang supir dan menuju gedung pernikahan Minato.

* * *

Minato memandang pantulan dirinya disebuah cermin berukuran raksasa dihadapannya. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan sekarang tertata dengan rapi. Ia menggunakan setelan kemeja putih yang dibungkus dengan tuxedo. Seluruh yang dikenakannya serba putih. Jika ia keluar dari gedung, mungkin seluruh gadis akan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya, mengerumuninya, dan mencabik-cabiknya hingga ia tak terbentuk karena diperebutkan. Akan tetapi, ia merasa bahwa ia sangat jelek saat ini.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya berkuasa saat ini, dengan malas ia melangkah untuk membukakan pintu tersebut, jika diperhatikan secara saksama, wajahnya terlihat mengenaskan namun mungkin hanya paranormal saja yang bisa melihat wajah mengenaskannya tersebut.

"Kushina!" Minato tersentak melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya 7 tahun silam berdiri didepannya dengan balutan gaun. Minato sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya sebentar lagi ini datang ke pesta pernikahannya.

"Halo, boleh aku masuk." Izin Kushina, namun sepertinya ia tidak perlu meminta izin karena ia mengatakannya sambil berjalan masuk menuju sebuah cermin tempat Minato berdiri tadi.

Kushina memandangi pantulan wajahnya didepan cermin, ia bisa melihat wajah Minato yang berdiri dibelakangnnya dan menatapnya. Minato memandangnya dengan pandangan sedih dan terluka. "Ternyata Mikoto memang benar."

Minato manaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, apa yang telah dikatakan Mikoto pada Kushina sampai Kushina berkata seperti itu. "Apa yang dikatakan Mikoto?"

Kushina tersenyum lebar, kemudian berbalik menghadap Minato yang masih memandangnya dengan heran. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur, tatapan memilukan Minato sekarang sudah lenyap. "Dia bilang kalau aku ini sangat cantik."

"Ck" Minato berdecih dengan keras, seperti sengaja atau memang disengaja, ia bermaksud meledek Kushina. Dimasa depan, ia mungkin tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi.

Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Kushina. Kushina menengadah untuk menatap mata Minato.

"Maaf."

Kushina tersenyum tipis "Kau tahu itu tidak ada artinya kan?"

Hati Minato seakan-akan tersayat sekarang, bukan. Ia merasa hatinya telah dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya sekarang. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

"Kau tahu kalau tanpa kau minta pun aku akan selalau memaafkanmu." Minato tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, tetapi raut kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang tergambar diwajahnya masih belum bisa hilang.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku tidak pernah percaya dengan kalimat 'Cinta tak harus memiliki', karena aku memilikimu disisiku selama 7 tahun silam. Aku berpikir kalau orang yang membuat kalimat tersebut sangat tolol." Kushina memberi jeda, menghela nafasnya sebentar dan kembali menatap mata Minato. Tatapan terluka, sedih, kecewa, marah, putus asa. Semua bisa terlukis dimata violetnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau takdir tak pernah berpihak padaku. Takdir baik selalu lari dariku, sedangkan takdir buruk bermain disekitarku." Minato terdiam, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kushina memang benar. Orang tua Kushina meninggal sejak ia masih kecil, perusahaan yang diwariskan kepadanya direbut oleh wakil presiden direktur yang menjabat saat itu karena memegang saham tertinggi, dan sekarang dirinya -satu-satunya tempat Kushina bergantung- juga akan meninggalkannya.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku berada disampingmu, tapi-"

"Terima Kasih." Kushina tersenyum lembut, Minato bisa melihat bahwa senyum yang diberikan Kushina itu sangat tulus. "Setidaknya selama ini kau memberiku kebahagiaan. Kau mengajarkanku hal yang tidak pernah kupelajari dari kedua orang tuaku, kau memberikan kasih sayang orang tua yang tidak pernah kudapatkan, kau memberikanku segalanya, kau menunjukkan dunia padaku."

Kushina melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Minato dan berjinjit sedikit karena high heels yang dikenakannya belum dapat menyamakan tingginya dengan Minato. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Minato kini semakin dekat, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan sehingga keduanya dapat mearasakan terpaan nafas hangat masing-masing. Kushina dan Minato memejamkan mata, tepat sebelum bibir mereka berdua bertemu Kushina mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Congratulation for your new life."

Beberapa detik berlalu semenjak keduanya berciuman, mereka belum melepaskan tautan bibir masing-masing. Kushina kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk memutus kontak bibir lebih dulu. Menyebabkan Minato agak kecewa karenanya. Mungkin ini adalah satu jam terakhir mereka dapat bersama.

* * *

Tsunade memasuki ruangan tempat dimana Shion berada, gadis tersebut terlihat sedang duduk dan menggenggam erat sebuah buket bunga kecil ditangannya. "Kau cemas?" tanya Tsunade basa-basi.

Shion mendongak, dilihatnya calon ibu mertuanya tersebut berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya. "Anda tahu kalau Kushina adalah seniorku bukan? Yah, meskipun dia lebih populer tapi dia dan Minato sudah lama berkencan. Aku merasa seperti orang jahat merebut Minato dari sisinya begitu saja."

Tsunade menerawang, ia kembali teringat kejadian saat dimana Minato melamar Kushina. "Minato sudah melamar Kushina sebelumnya."

Shion terkejut, bahkan hubungan Minato dan Kushina sudah sampai sejauh itu tanpa diketahuinya. Ia benar-benar seperti perempuan tidak tahu diri sekarang. Tapi ia lebih menyalahkan wasiat sialan yang ditulis kakeknya. Cih merepotkan, batinnya kesal.

Tsunade menoleh kearah Shion, bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Shion yang memucat, "Tapi sayangnya Kushina menolak Minato."

Shion kembali terkejut, 'Kushina menolak Minato? Bukankah mereka sudah berkencan selama tujuh tahun?' ia menjadi semakin bingung.

"Jika Kushina menerima Minato, maka artinya tidak lama lagi mereka harus menikah bukan? Itu berarti Kushina harus melepaskan segala mimpi-mimpinya. Ia harus berhenti menyanyi dan menari. Usahanya selama puluhan tahun harus berakhir."

"Lalu mengapa mereka berdua masih-"

"Mau melihat Minato?" Tsunade segera memotong ucapan Shion, ia tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan apapun dari Shion sekarang. "Belum ada satupun tamu yang datang karena pestanya masih 30 menit lagi."

"Baiklah." ujar Shion pasrah. Ia kemudian mengangkat sedikit gaun pengantinnya agar tidak kesusahan berjalan dan berlari kecil menyusul calon ibu mertuanya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

* * *

**Kushina's Pov**

"Kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" violetku memandang safir biru Minato. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kekecewaan dan kesedihan terpancar disana. 'Jangan Kushina, Mikoto akan membunuhmu kalau kau menangis lagi. Bukan hanya kau korban di sini, Minato juga.' batinku berteriak histeris. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Sialan!

"Apa itu?" tanya Minato. Tangannya berpindah posisi ke pipiku. Masih hangat seperti yang dulu.

"Kau harus menjaga Shion dengan baik." sial, suaraku pecah. Minato mengerang, dari ucapanku barusan ia pasti sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa aku merestui pernikahannya. Cih, kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin menangis sekarang!

"Kushina, jangan bicara seperti itu!" Minato memprotes, sepertinya ia juga ingin menangis, tetapi ia menahannya. Kenapa nasibku dengannya harus berakhir seperti ini?

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang berada dipipiku, air mataku tumpah sekarang. "Kau harus berjanji! Kau harus menjaga Shion lebih dari yang kau lakukan padaku, kau harus selalu berada disampingnya saat ia memerlukanmu, kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik, kau.. Berjanjilah kau akan menyayanginya dengan tulus." tangisku semakin kencang, aku tidak ingin mengatakannya sejujurnya. Minato mendekapku erat, air mataku mungkin sudah membasahi kemejanya.

Tuhan, tidak bisakah aku memiliki orang yang sangat kucintai? Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, apa permintaan sesederhana itu tidak bisa kau kabulkan? Kenapa kau membiarkan takdir buruk terus bermain disekitarku?

"Kau selalu meminta hal yang tidak-tidak." Minato tertawa kecil, ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatapku, menghapus air mataku yang mengalir.

Aku kembali menggenggam tangannya yang masih tersangkut dipipiku. "Dan kau selalu mengabulkan permintaan konyolku bukan?" Entah mengapa tapi aku merasa sekarang lebih baik daripada tadi. Rasany bebanku berkurang melihat senyum Minato yang seperti itu. Ah, mungkin aku akan merindukannya, tidak! Bukan akan, tapi pasti. Ya, aku pasti akan merindukannya.

Aku merapikan kemeja dan tuxedonya yang sedikit berantakan tadi, ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Tanganku sekarang berpindah ke kepalanya, merapikan rambut pirangnya yang memang sudah rapi. Kalau untuk terakhir kali tidak apa-apa kan?

"Entah mengapa kau terlihat sangat jelek sekarang." kulihat ia mendecih, mungkin tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu." tangannya yang besar dan hangat memindahkan kedua tanganku yang bermain dirambutnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan tombol disudut kanan atas hingga wallpapernya nampak. "Ayo foto bersama."

"Tentu."

**End of Kushina's Pov**

Minato meletakkan ponselnya dimeja dan mencari letak posisi yang menurutnya bagus, setelah mendapatkannya ia kemudian mengaktifkan timernya dan jumlah foto yang akan dibidik dalam sekali tekan. Setelah menekan tombol kameranya, ia segera berlari menuju Kushina yang berdiri disamping jendela kaca yang pinggirnya dihiasi bunga mawar putih, dan mengambil pose bermacam-macam saat suara jepretan terdengar

* * *

Shion dan Tsunade berhenti didepan pintu tempat dimana Minato berada, ia tidak membuka pintu karena mendengar suara seorang gadis didalam ruangan Minato.

"Kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" Shion tersentak, ia mengenali suara itu, itu suara Kushina, kekasih dari orang yang akan dinikahinya setengah jam lagi.  
Tsunade hanya diam ditempatnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kushina mempunyai nyali yang besar untuk datang kepesta pernikahan Minato yang berarti kehancurannya.

"Apa itu?" suara Minato, tebak Shion, sebenarnya ia tidak perlu menebak bahwa yang didalam itu Minato karena sudah jelas. Shion dan tsunade menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Kau harus menjaga Shion dengan baik. Kau harus berjanji! Kau harus menjaga Shion lebih dari yang kau lakukan padaku, kau harus selalu berada disampingnya saat ia memerlukanmu, kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik, kau.. Berjanjilah kau akan menyayanginya dengan tulus!"

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Shion. Meskipun ia akan -sebenarnya tidak bermaksud- merebut Minato dari Kushina, Kushina sama sekali tidak membencinya. Kushina malah mendo'akannya, meminta Minato menjaganya dan melindunginya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan semua ini. Kemantapan yang sudah dibagun didalam hatinya untuk menjalankan wasiat sang kakek menjadi runtuh. Ia tidak bisa memisahkan Minato dan Kushina secara kejam. Ini terlalu kejam untuk mereka berdua.

"Tsunade-san" panggil Shion, Tsunade menoleh kearah calon menantunya tersebut. Ia dapat melihat kalau Shion menangis kecil.

"6 bulan saja tidak apa-apa kan?" Tsunade mngernyit heran, apa maksud dari calon menantunya ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh Minato, dan aku akan mengembalikannya pada Kushina-san di bulan Juni nanti."

"Kau berniat menghancurkan nama baik keluargamu dan keluargaku?" hardik Tsunade.

"Ini semua karena wasiat kakek, asalkan aku dan Minato sudah melaksanakannya tidak apa-apa kan? Lagi pula diwasiatnya tidak tertulis kalau aku dan Minato tidak boleh bercerai!" Tsunade semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran bocah yang ada di sampingnya ini. Kedua orang tua Shion bisa saja mencabik-cabiknya. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Mereka semua sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan jalan hidup mereka sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Nyonya, para tamu undangan sudah hadir, dimohon untuk pengantin pria segera memasuki gedung terlebih dahulu." ujar seorang pelayan di gedung tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." balas Tsunade, kemudian pelayan tersebut pun berlalu. "Kembalilah keruanganmu, aku akan memanggil Minato."

"Baik."

* * *

"Oh ya Minato, setelah ini aku akan ke Korea Selatan. Salah satu Direktur perusahaan musik ternama melihatku bernyanyi untuk membantu anak jalanan di tokyo dome kemarin dan menawariku melakukan debut. Kalau tidak salah semacam girl band, namanya Wonderfull Generation." jelas Kushina panjang lebar. Ia sedang duduk bersandar dibahu Minato dan memainkan ponsel Minato.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Minato memastikan.

"Besok subuh." Minato menghela nafas, Kushina benar-benar meninggalkannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Minato, Kaa-san masuk." teriak Tsunade dari luar dan membuka pintu. Kushina segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju orang yang telah dianggapnya ibu kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Kaa-san." Kushina segera memeluk Tsunade erat, begitu pula dengan Tsunade.

"Kau datang. Kau sudah siap untuk menderita hari ini?" bisik Tsunade, air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tentu." Suara Kushina kembali pecah, air matanya mengalir lagi. "Syarat untuk menjadi putri Kaa-san harus kuat kan?"

Tsunade tersenyum mendengarnya, Kushina masih menganggapnya sebagai ibu meskipun ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Minato.

"Kau harus bersabar." ujar Tsunade dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian Menatap Minato.

"Sudah saatnya kau keluar." perintah Tsunade.

Kushina berjalan menghampiri Minato, ia kembali mengalungkan lengannya di leher Minato dan sedikit berjinjit, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Minato. Keduanya saling memandang nanar.

"Mungkin, ini yang terakhir." lirih Kushina.

Mereka berdua menautkan bibir mereka, dan tepat disaat bibir mereka berdua bertemu, air mata menetes membasahi pipi keduanya. Minato juga menangis. Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah diluar jendela, matahari yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi mendung. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat rinai hujan yang mulai jatuh membasahi bumi.

* * *

Fiuuuhhhh..

Kushina menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Minato sudah berdiri didepan altar suci dan sekarang tinggal menunggu Shion keluar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya tersebut. Make-up Kushina telah tersapu bersih semuanya, meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat putih cerah karena memang itu warna kulit aslinya.

"Tidak sama sekali." balas Kushina pendek.

"Lihat, Shion sudah keluar." Mikoto menunjuk kearah pintu lain gedung yang terbuka, disana terlihat Shion dan ayahnya berjalan berdampingan menuju altar tempat Minato menunggu. Sayangnya Kushina malah membuang muka dengan acuh kearah lain -yang jelas tidak melihat Shion-.

"Aku jauh lebih cantik. Bahkan tadi ada bocah yang menyangka kalau mempelai wanitanya itu aku. Huh." ujar Kushina ketus. Mikoto tersenyum simpul melihatnya, ia tahu kalau Kushina sedang berakting tegar dihadapannya dan ia akan berpura-bura tidak tahu hal itu sekarang.

Kushina kembali menghela nafas, pandangannya diedarkan kesekeliling ruangan.  
Hingga pandangannya tertuju pada dua makhluk yang berdiri didepan altar dihadapannya.

"Namikaze Minato, apakah kau bersedia menerima saudari Aizawa Shion sebagai pendampingmu disaat sedih ataupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, susah dan bahagia dan bersedia menjaganya hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?" ujar seseorang yang berdiri dihadapan Minato dan Shion.

"Ya, saya bersedia." orang tersebut pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion.

"Aizawa Shion, apakah kau bersedia menerima saudara Namikaze Minato sebagai pendampingmu disaat sedih ataupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, susah dan bahagia dan bersedia menjaganya hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Kalian berdua resmi sebagai suami istri, silahkan mencium pasanganmu." ujar pria paruh baya yang menikahkan Minato dan Shion.

Kushina kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar gedung tersebut. Diluar hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya, tetapi ia tidak mau mempedulikannya. Kini Kushina telah sampai di depan pintu gedung tersebut, salah satu tangannya meraih gagang pintu, tetapi belum membukanya.

Minato dan Shion saling berhadapan, sepertinya akan melakukan perintah dari pria paruh baya yang menikahkannya tadi. Shion menatap Minato cemas, ciuman yang dimaksud pria paruh baya tersebut pasti ciuman dibibir, tidak salah lagi.

Minato mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Shion, sementara Shion sendiri hanya terpaku ditempat. 'Ini gila! Kushina-senpai ada disana dan dia berniat menciumku! Apa otaknya sudah koslet!' batin Shion histeris.

KREK

Seluruh undangan yang berada didalam gedung menoleh kearah sumber suara, mencoba melihat siapa tamu yang hendak keluar disaat acara belum selesai sepenuhnya. Minato dan keluarganya memandang sosok tersebut dengan sayu, kecuali Tsunade yang sudah menangis didekapan Dan, tidak memperdulikan fakta bahwa keluarga Shion akan tersinggung karenanya.

'Maafkan aku.' batin Minato meminta maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya kali ini. Bahkan disaat orang yang sangat dicintainya pergi, ia hanya dapat berdiri mematung.

'Maaf senpai. Sebentar saja, aku mohon.' batin Shion.

* * *

Angin kencang berhembus kencang, menerbangkan kesamping rambut Kushina yang terserai hingga hampir menutupi matanya. Ia kemudian menyingsipkan helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin kebelakang daun telinganya.

Kushina menghela nafas sebelum menginjakkan kakinya menuju keluar gedung. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu gedung. Ia membuka tas tangannya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru langit dan meletakkannya didepan pintu gedung. Perlahan, ia mulai melantunkan lagu singkat.

"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday Minato-kun..." Kushina tercekat, rasanya sulit sekali baginya mengeluarkan suara untuk mengakhiri lagunya. Ia memukul pelan dadanya yang sesak dan kesulitan bernafas. Dengan usaha yang menurutnya sangat keras, ia melanjutkan kalimat terakhir lagunya.

"And goodbye My Love.."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note: Hello, kali ini Hime kembali dengan fanfic Hime yang mengenaskan. Sebenernya fanfic ini akan Puthry jadikan one-shot, tetapi idenya langsung membelok dan akan Puthry jadikan two-shot. Tentunya second shotnya akan dilanjutkan saat birthday Kushina nanti. Well, Puthry akan dengan senang hati menerima masukan dari kalian untuk second chapternya, mungkin kalian ada ide?**

**Oh yah, buat yang sebentar lagi ujian semangat ya. Puthry juga sebentar lagi akan ujian, jadi kemungkinan fanfic Epotoransu! Kushina akan Puthry lanjutkan di bulan Mei nanti. Semoga seluruh kelas 3 SMA tahun ini bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Ayo berjuang bersama Puthry membantai 20 paket soal ^^..  
**

**Well, mungkin hanya itu saja. Puthry nulisnya tengah malam, jadi maaf kalau terlambat 1 hari publishnya. Tapi Puthry ngasih ucapan di twitter tepat waktu kok. Hhehe. Kalau ada yang mau ngereview silahkan.. Sampai jumpa dilain waktu ya readers..  
**

**Salam Manis..  
**

**Puthry Azzahra, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Shion, Tsunade Senju, Dan Kato..  
**


End file.
